


Secrets?

by Charity_Angel



Series: Avengers: Secrets Abound [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Peter is the most adorable Avenger, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: In which Peter is just himself





	Secrets?

**Author's Note:**

> This should probably be considered the +1 of the series. Because Peter

Peter had no secrets. Zero. Because he was awful at keeping them. Sure, it wasn’t like the whole world knew he was Spider-Man, or owned one half of Stark Industries, but the people that mattered to him? Nope. They knew his other identity, that he was worried about going away to college, that he’d once called Mr Stark ‘Dad’ by accident (because Tony had never let him live it down), that he called Pepper ‘Mom’ now.

Everyone he loved knew it, he made sure of that. Because life was fragile, and Peter made sure to make the most of it.


End file.
